Blood Bond
by Holly Inks
Summary: Hermione's back. But 7th year wont be paradise since Draco Malfoy has a plot to ruin Hermione's life. His weapon? The blood bond- but what happens when she is magically attached to the enemy? Emotions stir, potions fail, and there is a whole lot of drama.
1. Chapter 1

The sunshine leaked in through the opened window allowing a ray of light to glide across Hermione's face. She

groaned and rolled onto her side. Getting up, she rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes and glance at her new alarm

clock. "_Dang it_!" Hermione thought. It already nine o'clock! She had promised to meet Ron, Harry, and the rest of

the Weasely family in Diagonn Alley at ten o'clock in the morning. With these thoughts, Hermione jumped up and

ran into her small bathroom. Quickly she stripped herself of her clothes and jumped into the shower stall. As soon

as the warm water enveloped her body, Hermione's tense shoulders relaxed and she let the water slide over her

whole nudeness with great comfort. Although the shower was quick, it improved Hermione's mood. She turned

off the water, dried herself with a fluffy towel and changed into Muggle clothes. After all, it was still summer, and

her robes were way too stuffy. In half and hour Hermione was ready to go outside, wearing a yellow sundress and

flip-flops. She flooed over to Gringotts Bank and took the unnerving trip to her vault. After talking some

Galleons and Knuts, Hermione walked outside and decided to wait for her friends in the Ice cream Parlor. Minutes

later, Harry and Ron came strolling in. They changed so much over the summer that Hermione needed a moment

to take their newly acquired looks in. Ron became less lanky and more toned. His hair was now spiked up with

light golden feathery highlights. Harry looked even more muscled because of extra quidditch practice. His eyes

gleamed brightly and he wore no glasses; instead he now used contacts. A moment passed and Hermione jumped

up and ran to hug her two best friends. They pushed her away and said "**Who the heck are you, woman?**"

Hermione laughed and said "**Aww shucks! C'mon guys! It's me! Hermione!"** Ron and Harry looked

dumbfoundedly

at each other before rushing over to where Hermione was standing and asking her millions of questions "**How did**

**you- When did you get a tan? How did you calm your hair- you are so hot- all the boys will be staring at **

**you!**"

Harry said the final line and Hermione whacked him playfully on the arm. "**Cut it out! I'm still your Hermione**

**know-it-all…." "You might be a know-it-all, but you're a hot one at that**" piped in Fred who just came in.

Hermionie laughed and said "**Let's get a move on or all the best books will be taken!**" Ron looked a Harry and

said "**Leave it to Hermione to care about books bought!"** Harry and Ron laughed and followed Hermione out

into the bright sunshine. They squinted in the broad daylight and started walking to buy school supplies.

Although Hermione was Head Girl, she wasn't wearing her badge and didn't tell anyone but her close friends

about her success. Together the trio went to all the shops of Diagon Alley and bought new quills, ink bottles, ink,

parchment, books, dress robes, and school uniforms. Then they went home and got ready for school. After packing

their belongings, the Weasley's and Harry and Hermione went outside for a family picnic and spend their evening

chatting away.

The next morning, Hermione and Ginny woke up extra early as to style their hair and choose the best outfits for

the beginning of the year. Hermione washed her hair and used a drying charm to style her locks into cute tinny

ringlets which framed her beautiful face perfectly. She then chose a blood red tank top and jeans with tiny

rosebuds on them, along with red strappy sandals. When she was finished with her makeup she looked stunning.

Of course, being Hermione, she didn't know her own beauty. That's why, as she walked down to breakfast and

Harry and Ron whistled when they looked at her, all she said was "**Oh boys!"**

After a quick but hearty breakfast Mrs. Weasely and the gang Flooed to Platform 9 ¾ and fell through the magical

border. The familiar train was giving off white puffs of steam and the platform was littered with students.

Hermione brought her trunk aboard and then walked back out onto the platform, only to bump into someone.

When she blew her hair out of her face, she saw an evil smirk, platinum hair and steel blue eyes-"**Malfoy…**" she

hissed "**Yes?"** Draco smirked and said **"You're better off watching where you are going…mudblood**!"

Suddenly he yelped in pain, as Hermione's strappy high heeled leg came in contact with no other than his….crotch.

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHH------"**_Screamed Malfoy as he grabbed onto his lower region and tried not to curse too

loudly. "**And you utterly and truly deserved that**!" said Hermione before she turned on her heel and left Malfoy

steaming with rage.


	2. Chapter 2

As Hermione walked away, Draco Malfoy whispered "**Laugh all you want, but soon you'll get what you deserve**!"

However, Draco didn't have a long time to curse Hermione out behind her back because Blaise Zabini, Draco's

best friend came over and said "**Quite a hottie, don't you think?**" Although it pained Draco Malfoy to admit it but

he had to say "**Man, she's better than hot! She is on fire; although with a nasty temper I must say**!" Blaise just

chuckled and led Draco onto the train which was giving off its last hoot whistle. As soon as Draco and Blaise

found an empty compartment, Draco's mind began plotting the worst possible tortures that he could use oh

Hermione Granger…. At first Draco considered turning her into a cat, but then realized that Hermione could still

turn herself back into human form with her wand. Then Draco contemplated giving Hermione a poisoned apple

from which she would grow till she was the size of a house but then realized that Pothead would probably tell

Dumbledore about it….so that was out of the question. So then, Draco opened up a book called "**_Revenge, _**

**_Vendetta, and other mean pranks_**". He flipped to the very beginning and looked through the table of Contents. He

was skimming the page when his eyes stopped on the words….

**_Blood Bonds pages 137- 139_**

Draco quickly turned to page 137 and read the paragraph about Blood Bonds.

Blood Bonds were first created in 1779 by Professor Giduthorg. Blood Bonds are a type of bond which connects

two completely opposite people, for a long period of time. A Blood Bond is created when the blood of the chosen

person is charmed with the spell "Sangremiliamus". Instantly the blood of the chosen person mixes with the blood

of the person's opposite and the two people are attached by blood for a period of time which depends on the

hatred of the two people which are attached by blood. The stronger the hatred the stronger the bond. The bond

serves as a Telekinesis Opportunity, as the two people are connected with a bond which is two meters long and

shrinks with the amount of hatred in the person. The stronger the hatred, the shorter the bond.

**"WARNING" Blood Bonds are likely to make the two attached persons fall in love.**

**"Perfect!!!"** whispered Draco. Without even realizing it, he let out a malicious sounding laugh and snapped the

book closed, his mind already thinking as to when to carry out his plan.

"Well I will have to follow Granger to the library, someday soon, so as to catch her when she is leaving the

stinkin' place. And I will have to use my Invisibility CLoak...and I'll use a memory charm and a healing charm so

that she wont get suspicious... but then again. Whose blood will she be attached to? Hmm...I feeel sorry for the

poor loser! Imgaine! Being stuck with Mudblood Granger for a year!...Although, with her new look it might not

be so bad. Actually the guy mught even get laid...ohhhh. An image of Hermione getting undressed popped into

Draco's head..."_GET THAT THOUGH OUT OF YOUR HEAD!!!!" screamed Draco's mind_ but Draco was

already watching Hermione unbutton her bra and slide it off one shoulder-----Draco! Draco!!! DRACO!!! GET UP

YOU MORON!!! Blaide was standing next to Draco and shacking him fevirishly. You have to get changed!!!

Do you hear me? Bliase waved his hand in front of Malfoy's eyes and said "I guess not..." And with those words

Balise opened his compartment door and walked into the changing room. "Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- HOLY Crap!!!"

Hermione screamed as she tried to cover herself with her clothes. Apparently she was in the process of changing

into her school robes when Blaise walked in. Right now, all she was wearing were pink undershorts which hugged

her butt very nicely, and a white undershit/bra top which showed off her cough cough womanly parts. Blaise

couldn't help but stare at her. What he did next shocked both his and Mernione. He yelled "Hey Draco, come here!"

In a minute Draco came running into the changing room and stopped dead in his tracks. He looked Hermione up

and down and started walking towards her. Blaise suddenly smirked and said "Are you think what I'm thinking?"

All Draco did was say "Yup! Now come here and help me" "This will be very interesting!" Hermione was

shivering and started to whimper when Draco leaped at her and tackled her to the floor. He motioned for Blaise to

help him, while Hermione tried to wiggle out of his grasp. When Hermione realized that she couldnt get away, she

started screaming. She screamed so loudly that Draco had to cover his ears, but then he said "Nodiceliffy" and

Hermione's screaming abruptly stopped. It was then that Draco and Blaise tied Hermione's hands and feet

together and pressed her up against a wall. They each took turns making out with her, but wouldnt go any further

for they knew what would happen to them if Harry Potter and Ron Weasely found out.

Suddenly Draco had an idea. He opened his book on Pranks and Jokes and looked up Blood Bonds once again. He

then took out a pocket knife and made a cut of Hermione's arm.Although Hermione tried to stop him, her hands

were tied much too tight for her to break free. Draco took a smaple of Hermione's blood and said

"Sangremiliamus". Instantly the sample became green and silver in color, and when Draco tipped it back into

Hermione's vein, she passed out. However, he wound closed up instantly and there was no trace of any cut.

Draco and Blaise though about what to do with Hermione's lifeless body, and then desided to take her into their

compartment. Draco and Blaise erased any memory of the attack and then let Hermione sleep. After a while

Hermione woke up and found herself sitting with Draco and Blaise. She stood up, looked around and was about

to run out of the compartment, when she felt a tug on her waist. She looked down an noticed a tiny gold thread

connecting her waist to Draco Malfoy's hand. Hermione also noticed that Draco Malfoy was smirking at her,

which made Hermione even madder. She started screaming "What the heck is this? What am I doing in your

compartment? Why am I on a leash?-" She was about to say more but Blaise jumped up and covered her mouth.

He dragged her down and sat on her back, pinning her to he flood. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?

Hermione raged but was once again muted by Blaise's hands. He turned her head so that she was facing Draco and

said "Shutup and listen!" At that moment Draco said "Well hello there Mudblood...having a nice time on the

floor? though so!" "As you may have noticed you are connected to me with a blood bond. However because of the

circumstances, this isn't a natural blood bond. As you may very well know, in a blood bond both people are

attched. However, in our bond I have control over you. You are mine! You are on a leash that is one meter long. If

you hate me more the line will be two feet long. If you love me more the bond line will be two meters long. Get

the idea? Anyways...since we will arrive at Hogwarts soon, let me explain my rules. Since you are now mine, I

make all the rules. You will only be free from this bond during the night and when you er... need to go to the

bathroom. Other than that, you go whereever I go, you do what I tell you to, and you do it the way I want it done.

Got it? "You may speak!" With that, the cham on Hermione's mouth loosened, and Hermione said "I WILL

NEVER WORK FOR YOU!" Suddenly she felt a tug and her bond became only two feet long. She screamed

"THIS IS CRAZY!!! I HAVE TO WORK FOR YOU!? I HATE YOU!" And once again her bond have a tug and

she ended up one foot away from Draco Malfoy. All he did was smirk and say "You're a smart girl Granger, I

would suggest you refrain from hating me unless you want to end up in my lap..."" He wait a minute! That's a jolly

idea!" With those words Draco said "Bond shorten" and the already short bond became only two inches long.

Hermione was pulled to her feet, and dragged onto Malfoy's Lap. She was about to cusss his out, but remembered

the bond just in time. Instead she grit her teeth and growled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now, Now, Granger. You should know that that isn't the way you behave around your, er…owner. Especially

you." After all, you are a lady (paused and looked at her body) and ladies do not growl, or grit their teeth for that

matter." Hermione sent Draco a death glare and was about to whack Draco upside the head, when the train lurched

and came to a halt. Hermione flew forward pulling Draco down with her. He ended up plopping right on top of

her with a big "oomph". Hermione was in shock as to what to do, and started blushing like crazy. Draco smirked

after he noticed Hermione's discomfort and said "Don't worry, Mudblood. I wouldn't think of ever tainting my

blood!" Hermione just pushed him off, got up and dusted herself off. After she got all the lint off her robes, she

started walking out of the compartment. Draco playfully tugged on the leash and said "Wait for me Granger,

otherwise you won't get any dinner!" "You wouldn't dare!" whispered Hermione, but all she received in return

were the words" Oh just try me!"

Blaise, Hermione and Draco were already on the platform when Draco suddenly remembered about his book

"Revenge, Vendetta, and other mean pranks". He turned on his heel and started running, pulling Hermione with

him. However, the train was already picking up speed and was soon beyond the edge of the Hogsmeade Platform.

Draco felt like screaming in rage. That was his favorite book in the world. From it, Draco learned all his pranks,

created his evil plots, and used terrorizing curses on those "inferior" to him. Draco was seriously pissed at himself

for being so forgetful. Draco even reminded himself of Longbottom- he shuddered "_NO! No way am I ever going _

_to be __Like Longbottom…."_

Hermione waited patiently while Draco would come back from his daydream_. "Proabably trying to undress me _

_with his mind" _Hermione chuckled and caught the attention of Draco. He finally snapped out of his daydream and

yelled "Hurry up, Granger! We're going to be late because of you!" And with those words Draco threw his bags at

Hermione, leaving her to catch a fifty pound trunk while being held on a tiny leash. After Hermione gathered all of

her and Draco's luggage together, she started walking after him. Soon, they were out of Hogmeade and nearing the

castle in which they resided and studied...Hogwarts. After climbing up a hill and a dozen staircases, all the

students were out of breath. Esspecially Hermione, who was constantly being dragged by Draco while being

slowed down by the heavy packages. However, she finnaly stepped trhough the huge oak door which led into

Hogwarts Great Hall, and began walking towards Gryffindor's table. Draco however, had other things in mind.

"Nooo Granger. That's not where you'll sit from now on!" "You will be joining me at the Slytherin Table."

Hermione opened her mouth to respond with a nasty flow of words, when Draco said "Limitando" and Hermione

wasnt able to utter a single bad thing about Malfoy. When Draco dragged her to the table of his housemates, they

all looked quizically at him, before saying "whatdaya got there Draco?" Draco just chuckled and said "Oh, my

father and I felt sorry for poor mudblood here, so I offered to hire her as my Hogwarts servant- you know, out of

the goodness of my heart.She ofcourse agreed happily and will now be my in-school seravnt. Quite convenient, I

must say" At that moment, Blaise Zabini spoke and said "Yup, I mean what can be better than to have a hot, chick

working for you in french maid outfits?" Everyone laughed at those words, other than Hermione, who just

blushed and opened her mouth to say "Frech Maid Outfits? I will never sink that low!" But what actually came out

of her mouth (because of the nex) was "French Maid Outfits? Why I have six of them in black, five in silver, and

four in green" "I thought that I should match my master's house colors!" Draco laughed at what she said and

replied "Oh yeah, you'll definitely match!" And with those words their "sercant" discussion ended. Draco sat down

and made Hermione stand trhoughout his whole meal, letting her eat only one pice of chicken and one goblet of

pumpkin juice. After Draco was full and happy, he got up from the table, said good night and dragged Hermione

off to the Head Common Room. When he good there, he said the password (Master and Servant) and a portrait of

a maid opened to reveal the most beautiful room, Hermione ever saw. Although she was still fuming about the

dinner discussion, the room softened her feelings a bit. She walked in and was about to explore, when a tight tug

on her waist to her that she was too far away from Malfoy._ "AHHHHH! How will I ever get freee of this damn _

_blood bond?"._ Draco turned her face so that it was facing his and said "Now Granger, you are simply my

possesion and I could make you do anything I want". "For instance, right now go up stairs and start a bath for me,

then make me hot chocolate and heat my bed. After that, come back down to the main room. I have something for

you. A gift-and I must say, a VERY generous one!"Hermione was really mad and wanted to say something evil but

decided to use another trick. She pointed to her mouth, and Draco got the hin. He lifted his charn and Hermione

was free to speak. She said "Draco, as much as I dont want to clean and cook and make you a bath, I want to have

some moving room. When I am on a leash which is two inches long, that is quite impossible. Can you possibly

make the leash longer?" Hermione said these words slowly and calmly preventing herself from yelling curses at

Malfoy's face. Draco smiled andsaid "Well this is a way to make the rope longer..." "Though you might not like

it..." "What is it?" cried Hermione "i'm desperate!" "Ok, well you will have to have a snogging sesion with me, for

ten minutes. For every minute which you kiss me, the bond will grow two feet. I belive that twenty feet of a leash

is enough for you, am I not right---" But Draco couldn't finish his sentence because of Hermione's screaching

"WHAT? SNOG WITH YOU???? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY!!!" Draco ignored

her screams however, and pushed her onto the couch. He got on top of her and pinned her arms down, then he

started kissing her. At first Hermione tried to pull away, but when she deicided that it was sueless, she gave herslf

up and let Malfoy kiss her for ten minutes. When he finally pulled away, Hermione's lips were puffy and red, and

she felt the urge to beat up Malfoy, but thought ahead and realized that then her bond would shrink. So she kept

her calm and went of to do the tasks which Draco assigned for her. As she walked away muttering curses under

her breath, Draco was thinking "_Not bad...not bad at all Draco. Soon you'll have total control of her. Just you _

_wait..."_


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Hermione woke up in her Head's common room, took a quick shower and was about to leave

for breakfast when an all familiar tug snapped at her waist. "Darn leash!!! "Note to self: go to library to research

about blood bonds…" Hermione didn't feel like waiting for Draco to wake up late, causing her to be late for her

favorite class- Transfiguration, so she boldly went up the stairs to the Head Boy's Room, and rapped on his door.

She heard groaning coming from inside, and opened the door. She saw Draco trying to cover his head with a

pillow, and thus getting a few precious seconds of sleep. However, Hermione was pissed, tired and hungry, and

she wasn't in the mood to wait. She jogged up to Draco, muttered "Aguafrialiamus" and instantly a pitcher of ice

cold water appeared in her hand. Hermione smirked and cooed "Drakie-poo, in Pansy's voice. That instantly got

Draco's attention, so he lifted his head out from under the pillow. Instantly a flow of ice cold water came in

contact with his face. Draco yelled and started cursing, but water got into his mouth and shut him up. It seemed

like the water would never stop gushing, but after a moment, the last drop of water splashed on Draco's face,

leaving him drenched and shivering- oh and of course "WIDE AWAKE!" Draco was mad- no he was furious!

"_How dare she do this to me!? Does she not know who she is dealing with?" _But Draco had no time to mull

over his thoughts, as he was grabbed by his arms and pulled of his bed. Malfoy wasn't expecting this, and plunked

onto the floor with a loud thump. Hermione looked down at him, and said "Nice to see that you're finally

up" (A/N: excuse the pun). "Now, if you don't mind, some of us are actually hungry, and waiting to get to

breakfast" Draco was mad as is, and Hermione's words added hurt pride to his list of emotions. Draco let out a

long growl and said "Well then I would suggest those people to come with me to the bathroom because some of

us, need to take a shower." Hermione looked aghast. Come with you to the bathroom? I can't!!! And besides the

bond is twenty feet long. Can't I stand outside while you wash?" Draco just laughed and said "Nope, my dear, you

get to see me showered….naked" "_Good thing I didn't have breakfast yet, otherwise I would have thrown up by _

_now"_ screamed Hermione's thoughts. Draco got up off the floor, and started pulling Hermione toward the

bathroom. Hermione got in and closed her eyes. Draco just smirked and stripped himself of his clothes. He then

jumped into his shower stall and took a VERY LONG shower. Hermione knew that Draco was making her miss

breakfast on purpose and so when he finally got out of the shower, she smacked him across the face. Draco's face

stung. His pride was hurt. Without a moment's hesitation, he pinned Hermione against the wall, and said "Don't

you ever do that again Granger! Or you will be sorry…." Hermione scoffed at his threat and pushed hi m away

from her "Ohh, I'm sooo scared of you Drakie poo!" With those words Hermione turned around and left.

However, because of their little "fight" the bond which connected them was shorter. Hermione soon felt a tug on

her waist, and was about to go back to Draco when an evil plan formed in her mind. She started pulling on her end

of the bond, and was dragging a barely clothed Draco out of the Bath room. Draco tried to struggle, but the band

was to strong. He found himself being pulled out of the bathroom in only a towel and socks. Not the best outfit

combination. Draco thought that Hermione was just dragging him out of the bathroom, but she didn't stop there.

Hermione was going all the way. She started running, while still pulling in her end of the bond, and Draco

watched horrorstricken as his feet followed Hermione out of their Common Room and down the hall. Draco was

doing everything just to stop himself from being led into the Great Hall, but nothing worked. It seemed that

Hermione was much stronger and malicious than she seemed. Her plan was working and she laughed happily to

herself. Hermione paused in front of two big gold plated doors, and said "Well, Malfoy, here is your big debut!"

and with those words, Hermione pushed open the double doors, and led Draco into the Great Hall. Everyone was

eating, but when they saw Draco half naked wearing only socks and a towel around his waist, everything went

dead silent. You could have heard a pin drop…then all of the sudden, Blaise started laughing. It seemed as if his

laugh was the trigger of emotions. All at once, the whole Hall was rolling around on the floor, laughing and

pointing their fingers at Draco. Professor McGonagall was giggling like a little girl. The Headmaster was wiping

his eyes, and Professor Snape was furiously darting his eyes over Draco's new look. This continued on for what

seemed like hours before Albus Dumbledore said "Well……that was unexpected. Ok Ok Settle down everyone.

We all got our share of laughter. Now it's time to get to class. Everyone- dismissed. With those words, the

students all got up and walked out the double doors. However every single student who passed Draco laughed

pointed and said "Wait till the Daily Prophet Hears about that!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Smack". The black horned owl dropped a copy of the Daily Prophet, on the table, right in the middle of Draco's

breakfast to be exact. Draco, who was drinking his pumpkin juice at the time, looked at the front page of the

prophet, and unceremoniously spit out his juice, all over Hermione. Hermione was ticked, but just waved her

wand muttered "Scourjify" and let it go at that. However, she didn't refrain herself, from grabbing the newspaper

out of Draco's hands and scanning the front page. What she saw made her roll around on the floor laughing.

"**Malfoy family contains a nudist! Article written by Rita Skeeter **

(Image of Draco in his towel outfit)

Draco Luscious Malfoy, the heir to the Malfoy Fortune was seen sporting a new "look" at Hogwarts. Draco

Malfoy came down from his Head Dormitory, wearing nothing but a towel and some socks, causing uproar in

Hogwarts' Great Hall. Although people aren't sure as to what caused Draco Malfoy to wear such attire, our inside

source says that Draco Malfoy is nudist, through and through. And although Malfoy tried keeping this juicy tidbit

of information about his life to himself, Malfoy supposedly cracked under the pressure, and wanted people to

know his true self. Continued on page 2.

When Hermione (along with the rest of the scholars) stopped laughing, she noticed just how mad Draco Malfoy

looked. He was red all over and his face was contorted in anger. He jumped up from the Slytherin table and half

dragged, half pulled Hermione out of the Great Hall. Harry and Ron, who were sitting too far away to notice,

didn't pay attention, and Hermione was scared. She knew that she had taken the whole situation too far. And,

Draco being mad at her didn't seem too comforting… After Draco had walked briskly out of the Great Hall, he

walked down the corridor, towards an empty storage closet. He opened the door, and stuffed Hermione inside

before she had a chance to stop him. Her muffled shouts were heard as Draco locked the door with a charm

"Permelockarus" and said "Not so strong now, huh?" "Granger, I could leave you here, in this closet for the rest

of the week, and trust me, you wouldn't want me to do that. So I suggest you, stop shouting, and let me open the

door. I promise you, if you scream I will hex you to oblivion." "Now, I'll open the door on 3…" "1,2,3!" And

with that Draco tugged the door open. Hermione feel out of the closet, and Draco caught her. He used a silencing

charm on her and tied her hands and feet together. He then picked her up and carried her to their common room.

He plopped her onto her bed, and started looking for something in her drawers. When he found it he pulled it out,

and showed it to Hermione. She looked horror stricken, as Draco showed her what he found. It was a cheerleader

style skirt (way to short on Hermione) and a tight white blouse which exposed way to much skin. Draco muttered

a few spells and Hermione found herself wearing the outfit. Draco looked her up and down and said "Not bad!

Granger! You should wear that more often!" And with those words, Draco picked Hermione up once again and

carried her to the Common Room. He then "glued" her entire body to the wall and said "Hmmm…. I wonder how

I should torture you." "AHA! I GOT IT!" And with those words he advanced towards Hermione. He stretched his

hands outwards and started tickling her. Everyone in the school knew that Hermione was extremely ticklish, and

so when Draco started tickling her, Hermione laughed so hard she had tears coming out of her eyes. She tried to

yell stop, but couldn't because of the silencing charm. Instead she tried to wriggle free. Draco noticed this and

pressed his body against hers to stop her. Then, when she had her mouth open while laughing, he darted forward

and started kissing her passionately. She tried to stop him but was helpless, so she bit his lips hard. So hard, that

Draco cursed loudly and began tickling and kissing Hermione all over again. This continued for a few more

minutes, until Draco had enough. He looked at Hermione and said "Not a word about this to anyone, otherwise

you'll be very sorry!" Hermione just nodded, and waited until Draco would say the spell to unglue her from the

wall. Draco however had other things in mind. He yelled at Hermione until their "bond" was only two feet long.

Then he unglued Hermione from the wall and dragged her to potions.


	6. Chapter 6

At Potions Class, everyone had a new seating arrangement- courtesy of Professor Snape. Here were the pairs:

Seamus and Pansy, Ron and Millicent, Harry and Vince, Dean and Greg, Hermione and Draco, Blaise and

Lavender. (A/N: sorry, if I forgot anyone) The whole class groaned about the parings, but instantly stopped when

Snape gave them the iciest glare he could manage. Then in a monotonous voice, as if he was describing the

weather, Snape explained the uses of the potion which they would be making that day. It was called "Helper for a

Week". The potion was very easy to make, guaranteeing that everyone, even Harry and Ron, would be able to

create it. Properly. Then one team member would drink the potion, causing them to be a "helper" (kind of like a

House Elf) for their partner. The partner would give the servant orders, give it an outfit, and have their servant for

a week. The servant was forced to do anything that their team members tell them too, no matter what the order is.

After Snape's long speech, he clapped his hands and said "Get STARTED!" Everyone ran to the cupboards to

retrieve the necessary ingredients, and started brewing the potion. After an hour the whole class was done with

their potions, and had lined up in front of Snape with a tester vial in their hands. All the potions came out great;

looking an identical color brown and smelling like spinach. After Snape looked over the vials he gave them back

to his students. The instructions were "Pour two drops of this potion into a drink and have your team member

drink it. After one minute the effect of the potion will begin to work." Draco was thinking over his teacher's

instructions, and an odd feeling crept over him. "What would happen if I poured the whole vial into the person's

drink?" asked Draco, interrupting his Professor mid word. Snape scowled but said "Nothing bad-but the potion

would be stronger, causing the servant to become a lot more obedient…" "YES!!!" Thought Draco. "My plan to

control Hermione even more is working." When the lesson ended, Snape gave out the vials to each team. Snape

gave the brown vial to Draco and said "Be careful!" Draco just laughed and left the room, this time making

Hermione stumble and fall onto the cold floor. She quickly got up and ran after him though.

Hermione was seriously mad- not only was she on a leash, which Draco had total control of, but she was also

going to be Draco's servant for a week. That is not good! She was about to tell Draco what she though of the

whole ordeal when he turned around and said "Hermione hurry up! Or else we'll be late for lunch!" SO Hermione

had no choice but to quicken her pace and follow him. She was walking as briskly as she could, without running,

when they finally reached the Great Hall. Inside, at the Gryffindor/Slytherin table, there was commotion. Everyone

was arguing over who would drink the potion, and who wouldn't. Lavender was arguing with Blaise, Ron with

Millicent, Harry with Vince and so on. Only when Professor McGonagall came, did everyone settle down. While

Hermione was putting food on her plate, Draco opened up the vial of brown liquid and tipped in into her pumpkin

juice. "ohh this is getting better and better…." Thought Draco. Hermione came back to her seat, started eating, and

when she needed to down her food, took a huge sip of her pumpkin juice, She wanted to save some for later, but

quickly decided against it, downing every last drop of juice in her goblet. Suddenly, she had a strong feeling to

help Draco with anything he needed. "DARN IT! I drank the potion!" though Hermione while getting up and

rushing over to Draco. "Is there anything you need?" asked Hermione in a dreamy/nice voice. AT first Draco was

surprised, but then remembered about the potion…"Ahh yes! I do!" Since we have the rest of the day off, go to our

Common Room, and change into something sexy." And even though the thought of getting near Draco was

revolting to Hermione, she turned on her heel and walked out of the Great Hall. However, since she and Draco

were still connected, she ended up pulling away from his untouched lunch too. Draco was upset, but then realized

that he could just order Hermione to cook for him so he gladly walked out of the Great Hall and followed

Hermione upstairs

When Hermione got upstairs, she reluctantly trudged into her room. Draco expectantly followed her, but she

hugged his-the bond grew a foot, and she slammed the door in Draco's face. The bond was long enough for her to

"Accio" something "sexy" from her closet and change into it. As much as Hermione wanted to stop herself from

following Draco's orders, she felt so compelled to do it, that it was as if someone was using the strongest

Imperious Curse known to man, on her. Hermione did everything to stop her arms and legs form putting on the

very showing outfit, but she wasn't able to. Finally when she was dressed, Draco opened the door, and pulled

Hermione out into the hall way. He pulled on her Bond so that she was practically glued to him, and said "I want

you to kiss me!"


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione gasped in shock. "Y-you are kid-ddi-ing right?" she stuttered. All of the sudden, her

brave Gryffindor front was gone, leaving behind a small, frightened looking Hermione. Draco

Malfoy, just shrugged and showed off h is famous smirk. This exasperated Hermione till no end,

and she had the urge to punch, Malfoy's lights out. But however she refrained from doing so,

trying to keep her last shred of dignify. "_Oh, I'll kill him for this! If it's the last thing I do…"_

thought Hermione with such hatred that her face contorted in anger. "Better stop trying to kill me

in your mind, because it's making you even more ugly…in fact, I feel kind of sick just looking at

you…" Draco said with hatred slipping through his voice.

With those words, he spun Hermione around, by her wrist and pressed her hard, against a wall.

He then started passionately kissing Hermione right on the mouth, for ten minutes straight. No

matter how hard Hermione struggled to get away, or to catch her breath, Draco was too strong.

Only when Hermione kicked him in the spot "where it hurts" did Draco Malfoy pull away,

writhing in pain. Hermione looked down at him, wiped her lips off onto her robe, and proceeded

to walk away. However, she hadn't managed to take more than ten steps, when the bond

tightened. "Hey, Granger…for such a smart girl, you have a lousy memory!" Draco Malfoy said

to her. "Let me remind you of a little thing that we have going on here" "Not only are you

connected to me by a bond, but you are also a servant of mine…for a week!" At this Hermione

smiled and said "This is where you are wrong Draco" "The potion only works for a day…not

seven of them!" Draco clutched his sides, and rolled around on the floor laughing, thinking of

how easy it was to fool Hermione. Hermione, on the other hand stood her ground, and just spat

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY?" Draco looked up at her in between belly laughs and said "The thing

which you are forgetting is that not only did Snape say that the more of the potion is put into

someone's beverage the longer it will last, but you are also forgetting that for once, I have

something you don't and will never have……..POWER over you! You think I have settled for one lousy day of

you being my servant? HA! I poured the whole bottle into your goblet of juice, so now you will be my servant for

a week!" And Draco Malfoy once again started rolling on the floor clutching at his sides, and making Hermione

Granger doubt his mental abilities. She was about to lose her patience and her temper, when Draco got up off the

floor and commanded "Dust off my robes and bring them to me first thing next morning." Hermione wanted to

say something along the lines of "DUST OFF YOUR ROBES? No way am I getting ferret hair near me!" but what

really came out of her mouth was "Of course Draco. I would love to help you look presentable in front of the

whole school." "Is there anything else which you would like me to do?" All of this was said against Hermione's

will, even though she herself didn't realize it. Hermione's voice took on a hollow and metallic sound when she

spoke, and Draco was happy beyond belief. "Yes! It's working!" He squealed with glee. After composing himself,

he turned to Hermione and said "Yes, I would like you to complete my Potion's Essay for me, as well as

transfigure me into an animal tomorrow in class- you know that I can't seem to get Transfiguration…" Hermione

once again wanted to reply with a nasty comeback such as "the only thing I'll turn you into is the bouncing ferret

which you were back in the fourth year…" but what her mouth said was "Of course Draco! Anything for you…"

Draco was happy- no scratch that. He was beyond happy. He had his own personal maid in Hogwarts… with this

though he walked off into the dark corridor, leaving Hermione to catch up with him. Draco walked up the flights

of stairs leading to the Head Common Room. Once he was in front of the portrait of the knight in shinning armor,

Draco said "Lefintara" loud and clear, causing the portrait door to swing open, revealing the beautiful Common

Room. After entering the room, Draco went up the stairs to his bedroom, dragging Hermione after him. Hermione

didn't know that she was going to be forced to sleep in the same room as Draco, so when he opened the door into

his room, Hermione just blinked. Then the reality of the situation came to her, and she started backing away from

Draco's sneering face. "You're not going anywhere, unless I say so" said Draco and with those words, he tugged

on the bond connecting his arm to Hermione, and Hermione was yanked into the room, landing on the floor.

Draco just laughed, took off his robes and fell onto his bed. "Goodnight MALFOY!" was all Hermione got to say

before Draco sent a silencing charm on her.


	8. Chapter 8

**To all of my fans, this is a letter of desperation and my last favor of you all. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! It will help me update quicker if you do review, and so, that being said, I am establishing a new rule. I will update until I get at least one review per new update.**

**btw- if you review, and I dont mention my thanks on my story, its because I send a personal email to each of my reviewers, along with a thank you letter. **


	9. Chapter 9

"_The jerk! How dare he? To use a Si__lence charm on me? Oh I'll show him!" _thought Hermione as she pushed herself up on her

elbows, and changed her body position without making a sound. Then, she started thinking of ways to ruin Draco Malfoy's life. Hermione

knew that she would have to clean his robes and transfigure Draco into his specific animal during Transfiguration, but nothing prevented her

from making Malfoy's life a living hell. It was then, in the early morning hours, that Hermione's brain started whirling and churning trying to

come up with way to torture Draco Malfoy. By seven o'clock, Hermione had come up with a list several parchments long. Hermione

scanned over the list quickly before highlighting the best ideas and getting rid of all the others. The five ideas that Hermione liked best were:

_# 1. Change his appearance causing Draco to resemble a ferret for an entire hour_

_# 2. Put three drops of veritaserum potion into Draco Malfoy's drink, and then ask him __**very**__ embarrassing questions in front of a large audience_

_# 3. Make his wand backfire at the first spell he uses, causing him to turn green and hurl for twenty minutes straight._

_# 4. Scare Malfoy by sending him a boggart by owl, causing him to freak out in the Great Hall_

_# 5. Use a love potion on Draco Malfoy causing him to fall in passionate love with Millicent Bullstrode. _

Hermione's ideas were so good that she was having a hard time deciding which of the ideas to use. As much as Hermione wanted to use

**all** of the idea she knew that by doing that, she was practically getting herself expelled, and so, Hermione narrowed the list down to three

ideas. They were:

_1. Make his wand backfire at the first spell he uses, causing him to turn green and hurl for twenty minutes straight._

_2. Use a love potion on Draco Malfoy causing him to fall in passionate love with Millicent Bullstrode._

_3. Change his appearance causing Draco to resemble a ferret for an entire hour_

Finally, after a nerve wrecking hour of contemplating as to which of these ideas were the most cruel, Hermione made up her mind. In fact,

she was already thinking of when to strike, causing Draco to be even more embarrassed in front of all his class mates.

Hermione was happy and bubbly knowing that for once, she wouldn't be the goody two shoes everyone thought she was. She was going to

hold her ground and get her revenge. And she would do that by using choice number….

Suddenly, Hermione was yanked out of her reverie by a cold, harsh voice, belonging to a very cranky, Draco Malfoy. "Get your fat butt off

the floor and go start my bath. Then, clean and press my silk robes, and wash my socks. All this should be done by the time I get up again.

You have ten minutes to complete your job. Do I make myself clear?" _WHAT??? Ten minutes to complete everything? Has" the _

_great" Draco Malfoy lost his final marble?_ Hermione had planned to say something along those lines to Draco Malfoy, but the words

hadn't even begun to come out of her mouth when new words filled their place. "Of course Draco…You know, this is a great honor for

me, cleaning after you. No sooner had the words come out Hermione's mouth, had she realized exactly what the potion made her say,

causing her to clamp her hands over her lips, stopping herself from more embarrassment. Draco Malfoy just smirked and went back to

sleep. As soon as Draco's head touched him pillow, an invisible force was pushing Hermione into the bathroom, where she filled Malfoy's

bath, washed his socks, and ironed his clothes. She did all her morning "chores" at the speed of light, causing her to be out of breath and

very, _very_ cranky. When Hermione finally had a chance to sit down, she was about to blow steam out of her ears. It was then that she

finally decided which torture to use on Draco Malfoy; she was going to get revenge by using choice number…


	10. Chapter 10

**TO all my readers, I am SOOO sorry for not reviewing for so long, but I had final exams, a vacation to Vermont, summer Stuy Prep courses, and everything was just so hot! I promise to UPDATE! So, please enjoy thins chapter and REVIEW!**

"This is it," thought Hermione as she made up her mind. "I'm going to give Draco a Love

Potion, and he'll fall in love with Millicent Bullstrode." A maniacal laughter was about to roll

off her mouth but Hermione suppressed it, by clamping her hands over her mouth, and instead

began thinking up a plan. "Well, I'll have to do it in the Heads bathroom, and I'll have to do that

during the night, when Draco won't be able to stop me from moving around. I'll need rose

petals, lilac stems, pink sea shells, pine nuts, mistletoe, some snail guts, a black widows venom,

and a cauldron…" Hermione trailed on as she made a mental list of all the things she needed to

carry out her "fantastic revenge" (or so she called it). Oh my god! It will be so funny when

Draco will finally find out about his true burning passion for Millicent, which if I get lucky will

happen in the Great Hall!" Hermione whispered and with those thoughts drifted off to sleep. In

the morning she was awakened by sound of running water. "Draco beat me to the shower –

Ugggh!" yelled Hermione as she pulled herself up from the floor. She was aching all over and

had a kink in her back. "That will hurt all day" thought Hermione miserably as she stretched out

her body. She then proceeded to walk to her room and "Accio"(ed) her school robes into her

outstretched hands because the bond turned on (it turned off during the night). Hermione then

walked back into Draco's room and changed. "No time for a shower" said Hermione bitterly.

"The King of Dirtville is taking so long, it will be time for breakfast before he comes out!" And

it was true. By the time Draco came out of the shower, it was already eight am, and all the

students were crowding by the Great Hall's doors, waiting to be let in. Draco knew what time it

was and so he purposely walked towards his dresser at a lazy pace. It took all of Hermione's

calming nerves to stop her from pushing Draco forward. "Good Day today" Draco drawled as

he passed Hermione, who was standing up with her book bag in her hand- ready to go. "I have a

feeling that today will be a great day for me; maybe Mum sent me some chocolates- everyone

here knows that Hogwarts food is uneatable…" Draco was taking his time and it was showing.

Hermione just stiffly replied " Malf-D-Draco, I ironed your clothes and washed the robes which

you gave me; I also did all the chores which you assigned to me" "So, can you do me a favor and

hurry up?" Hermione's voice was steady and calm, but she was seething inside. Draco looked

up at her in shock. "HURRY UP?" "Who are you to tell me how fast I should get dressed!????"

"Shut Up!" "That is an order!" And with those words, Hermione found herself not being to utter

a single word-not that she wanted to talk to Malfoy anyway…Draco, however said to himself "I

do not wish to miss breakfast, so I will hurry up…" While Hermione waited for Malfoy, she

was thinking of when to carry out her plan. "TONIGHT! I will make the love potion tonight and

then I will slip it into Draco's- ---wait a minute! Did I just say Draco? Since when do I call him

that? Must be the stress getting to me" Hermione shrugged the thought off and continued to

plan. Tomorrow I will slip it into Malfoy's pumpkin juice… HE WONT KNOW WHAT HIT

HIM!" Just imagine him tomorrow, getting up from the table, rushing over to Millicent, taking

one of her pudgy arms and screaming "Millicent, oh my love! How I long for you! You make

my mind go crazy, just thinking about you! I love you!" Boy, will that be a nice breakfast wake

up call. He'll be the laughingstock of the school!" Suddenly a harsh voice brought Hermione

back to the real world where Draco was yelling at her. "Mud blood! Get off your fanny and go

open the door for me, then go take my back pack and carry it down to breakfast. Got it?"

Hermione nodded and went off to do what Draco commanded. However, just because

Hermione was doing chores for Draco Malfoy didn't mean that she had to do them right. After

Hermione held the door for Malfoy, she slammed it closed right onto his fingers, causing

Malfoy to jump around in pain. While putting Malfoy's books into his back pack, she broke his

quill and spilled all his ink. And, during breakfast, when she had to put all his food onto a

golden platter ("how spoiled can you get Malfoy?") Hermione "accidentally", spit on Malfoy's

omelet and dropped his bacon on the floor. By the time lessons came, Malfoy was fuming and

Hermione was wearing a proud expression on her face. However, when she looked at her

schedule, the smile slipped right off her face.

**Gryffindor Seventh Year Schedule**

**9 am: Double Potions with Slytherins**

**11 am: Herbology with Slytherins**

**12 o'clock: Lunch**

**2 o'clock: DADA with Slytherins**

**4 o'clock: Transfiguration with Slytherins**

**5:30 pm: Charms with Ravenclaw **

"Oh MERLIN HELP ME!" wailed Hermione after she had seen her Monday schedule. Eight and

a half hours stuck with Slytherins was NOT on Hermione's list of things to do before she died.

Malfoy just grinned, until the realization hit him. If Hermione, who was a Gryffindor, had a full

day with Slytherins that meant…."NO! Mommy HELP ME!" yelled Malfoy a minute later. (He

was having a slow day) and with those words, he jumped up from the Slytherin table, and

dragged Hermione off, leaving her unfinished breakfast behind her.

As Hermione was being pulled towards Double Potions, she was thinking of ways to get all of

the ingredients that she would need for the Love Potion. However, just as she started thinking of

ways to get into the Potions stash of "goodies" a pang of guilt fell on her conscience. _"You _

_shouldn't make poor Draco fall in love with Millicent! No one deserves that…"_ said

Hermione's conscience. "What the HELL?" "Why did I just think that? Poor Draco? Did I really

think those words?" Hermione was furious at herself, but she calmed herself down by assuring

her that her previous actions were due to lack of sleep, and tons of stress. "Yeah, that's what it

is!" said Hermione out loud, forgetting that she wasn't alone. Malfoy however, wasn't paying

any attention to Hermione but was focused on arriving to class on time. After several more

minutes of being pulled down corridors and stairways, Hermione was standing outside the

Potion's room, trying to catch her breath. But, being the jerk that Malfoy was, he just said

"Granger, get your butt inside now" and Hermione's feet started moving against Hermione's

will. "Oh, how I hate the fact that Malfoy can just order me around! Like a….a servant!"

muttered Hermione as she walked inside the classroom. No one was inside, but Malfoy. He

motioned for Hermione to come closer and said "The ingredients that we need today are written

on this list. Take it, and go to the Potions cupboard, take what you need and come right back.

Got it?" Hermione nodded shyly and took the list from Draco's hand. She then walked over to

the cupboard and looked for slug brains, eel skin, fish eyes, and crushed excoformith skeletons

(A/N: I made that up!). Then, after making sure that Draco wasn't looking, she took all of the

things she needed for the love potion, shrunk them with her wand, and put them inside her

pocket. Hermione wanted to look through the potions cupboard some more, when Draco's cold

voice said "Are you coming mudblood?" Hermione just sighed and walked back to Malfoy. She

handed him the ingredients, took out her cauldron and sat down next to Draco, waiting for

Professor Snape to arrive. However, Hermione didn't have to wait long, as Professor Snape and

the entire class came through the door. Judging by the look on her classmates faces, Hermione

was able to tell who was the servant and who was the master according to the potion which the

students made the day before. Harry, Ron, Lavender, Neville, and Parvati were all looking glum,

tired, and grouchy, while the Slytherins were all happy and bragging about how good it is to

have a servant. "Hermione!" cried Ron and Harry at the same time, after noticing her. "What are

you doing? Sitting next to Malfoy?". Hermione wanted to tell her friends the truth, but Draco

elbowed her in the ribs, and Hermione made up a fib. She said while stammering "w-well,…you

see, I must have added something to the potion wrong because now I am attached to Malfoy by

the waist; so of course I have to sit with him…" "Tough Luck!" said both boys, shot Hermione

a pity glance and took their seats. "Wow, never would have though Hermione would have the

guts to lie like that to her friends…" "WAIT A MINUTE!! WHAT the heck did I just think? Did

I call that …filth sitting next to me, "Hermione"? "Must be the weather or the flu…" though

Draco to reassure himself. But, he couldn't concentrate during the entire lecture because he kept

replaying his thoughts in his head. Every once in a while, Draco would turn his head slightly to

the side, shooting Hermione a glance, but she didn't notice it. Hermione was too busy listening

to Snape drone on and on about the Draught of Peaceful Sleep, which they were going to make

that day. Draco was trying to concentrate, but he just couldn't force himself to pay attention.

His mind was off thinking about what it would be like to kiss Hermione--------"WHAT THE ?"

screamed Draco a second after the thought ran across his mind. That instant, everyone fell silent,

and waited to hear what punishment Professor Snape would give Malfoy for such profanity.

And yet, no punishment came. Instead, the professor just turned to Draco and said "Mister

Malfoy…please try to keep your emotions under control!" He then looked at the clock and

bellowed "Class dismissed!" As the students got up from their seats and started yammering

about bigotry shown by Snape, Draco leaped up, grabbed his bag and ran out of the room,

causing Hermione to trip and fall, while attempting to catch up to him. As Hermione ran, she

said "Whatever got into Draco today, it's making him unbearable!"

Hey readers! Whatdja think? Review and do it quick! I WONT UPDATE UNTIL I GET 10 REVIEWS!!!!! By the way, I have an idea all ready in my mind, as to what will go wrong when Hermione makes her Potion! So, if I got your attention, review!

Elina


	11. Chapter 11

I will not update until I get ten reviews! If you reviewed chapter 7, then you could probably review chapter ten- its easy philosophy people! All you wonderful people who add me onto your Favorites List, but don't review, please REVIEW! I am telling you, the person who reviews the most will get a chance to become a character in my story in progress called "Stealing Stuff" which is about a group of Slytherins who keep stealing Hermione's clothes while she is in the shower. Finally Hermione looses her temper and sets out to find the prankers. GOOD LUCK!


	12. Chapter 12

The rest of the day, much to Hermione's liking, went by uneventfully. Or so it seemed

to her, because all through the day, Hermione was tuned out during her classes and

kept fingering the little bottles of ingredients in her pocket. Hermione even

daydreamed of the potion's hilarious effect, and what was worse was that Professor

Flitwick caught her slobbering on her desk, propping her head up with her arm, trying

not to daydream during his lecture. (Here is how the scene went)

Professor Flitwick: Miss. Granger!!! What are you doing?

Hermione: W-W-what? Oh…umm. I was just….

Hermione desperately tried to think of a reasonable and believably excuse for

daydreaming in class, yet none would come to mind. So, Hermione just closed her

eyes shut, trying to hide from the glares of her classmates, and said "Professor

Flitwick, I'm sorry, I wasn't listening to what you were saying…" Hermione was

expecting to hear a chastise for her actions or in this case un-actions (A/N: Is that a

word?) but none came. Instead Hermione heard "its okay, Miss Granger; each of us

has had bad days; now may I suggest you go to the infirmary and get some sleep? You

do look quite a bit pale… Hermione wanted to refuse the Professor's offer, when a

bright 200 watt light bulb went off in her head and so she said "Oh, why yes, thank

you. I believe I will go see Madame Pomphrey; may you excuse me for the rest of the

day? I think I caught the flu…

Hermione could feel a pair of steel blue eyes, drilling a hole in the back of her head as she

performed her little sick girl act; they belonged to none other that Draco Malfoy. He was pissed.

No scratch that- he was furious! "How dare she use that as an excuse to leave the class? And

she was supposed to be my servant today! What is the point of having a servant if they are in the

sick room?" Malfoy was so deep in thought that he didn't realize that Hermione had come up to

his desk and was standing in front of him. However, when he looked up, Hermione just pointed

to her waist and waited. Draco growled deep in his throught. "How could she? The nerve that

girl has!" But, no matter how rudely he ranted, Draco said "Bond Off" and Hermione joyfully

left Charms. As soon as Hermione turned the corner, she ran giddily up to her Head's Common

room, and rushed into the bathroom. Hermione quickly took out her miniature cauldron and all

of her ingredients from her pocket, enlarged them back to their regular size and began brewing.

Nevertheless, Hermione didn't get even halfway through reading the directions for the potion

brewing when her Magi-Phone started ringing. (A/N: Get over it! My story, my electronics!).

So, Hermione quickly stopped what she was doing and took out her Magi-Phone. "Hello?"

asked Hermione. "Hi Hermione! It's me Harry, and well, Ron's here too." We're at Madame

Pomphrey's. Why aren't you here?" Hermione got nervous. What if they realized she was lying

to them? So she quickly said "oh, Madame Pomphrey said that I should just get some rest, so I

went up to my room. Why? Is there something important you need to tell me?" "No, nothing…

but we might visit you this afternoon just to check up on you… Ok?" asked Harry. "Sure!"

replied Hermione cheerfully. It was great to have such great friends. After a couple more

minutes of chatting with Harry and Ron, Hermione said bye, and got back to her potion. She

worked diligently on the potion for hours, making sure that everything was perfectly right. She

couldn't screw up now; not when revenge was just around the corner…

Four Hours later

Hermione had finished making her potion and had put everything away, hiding the evidence. She

bottled three test tubes of the Love Potion and put two of the glass vials away in her trunk and

was holding the other in her hand. Hermione was giddy as she unscrewed the cork of the vial,

breathed in the scent and started to say "By using this Love Potion, **I want Draco Malfoy to **

**fall in Love with--- **"Hey Herms!" yelled Harry and Ron as they came bursting through the

door, knocking over an antique vase and a suit of shinning armor. This made Hermione stop

what she was doing and screech "For the last time, my name is **HERMIONE**!!!!" Harry and

Ron came running up to her and hugged her tightly before even realizing that Hermione was

holding a vial filled to the brim with bright pink liquid. "So, how are you feeling?" asked Ron

with gleaming eyes, and Harry let go of Hermione. "I was feeling perfectly fine until you two

hoodlums came in and made such a commotion!" answered Hermione testily. Harry and Ron

hung their heads and said "Sorry Hermione! We just wanted to see you!" "Well you've seen me

and now get out! I'll meet you in the great hall for Dinner in half and hour…" replied Hermione

and shooed the boys out of her room. As soon as they left, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief

and plugged her vial with the cork top. She then happily put the test tube in her backpack,

changed into clean clothes, and even gave herself a manicure. Finally when it was ten to six,

Hermione tip toed downstairs and practically ran into the empty Great Hall; her face contorted

with nervousness. Hermione ran to the Slytherin table, found Draco's gold goblet from which

he drank his pumpkin juice and tipped the whole vial of Love Potion into his goblet. Hermione

then filled the Goblet with pumpkin juice. After completing her work, she turned on her heel

and left the Great Hall. However, she returned a few seconds later, walked up to the four House

tables and poured out Pumpkin Juice for everyone; making sure that Draco wasn't suspicious.

After pouring everyone juice, Hermione giggled and ran out hurriedly out of the Great Hall.

Outside she bumped into Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Parvati, and Lavender. Together they

waited until it was time to be let inside the Great Hall, and then, Hermione and her friends went

inside. Dinner was great for Hermione. She was finally able to catch up with her friends after

two weeks of school. But, no matter how much fun Hermione was having, a little nagging

voice in the back of her head kept saying "You are BAD!!!" Dinner was almost over when

something totally unexpected happened. Draco Malfoy started twitching, finally stood up and

turned his head towards Hermione. A look in his eyes made Hermione shiver and know that

something went wrong, with her potion, VERY wrong!

Ok. This is Elina again! Thanks for the reviews. I promise that I will update really soon and that all the excitement will happen in the next couple of chaps. JUST REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**SORRY BUT THIS IS IT! I have a confession to make… my story sucks. I will try again at writing but know that this plot is already cliché so I will put on my thinking hat and write a better story. Sorry fans. Believe me, this story isn't worth your time.**


	14. Chapter 14

Gosh, you guys are persuasive!

Okay okay, I won't drop this story…but most of my attention will go to Raiding Hermione's Closet. Sorry everybody, but that story is better written and more sophisticated.

I don't own Harry Potter…sue me!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something had gone wrong with the potion…very wrong.

Hermione had seen the look in Malfoy's eyes and that was enough of a scare for her. She jumped up from her spot at the table and started rushing towards

the great doors. However, along the way, she was stopped by a sixth year from Ravenclaw named Karin. Needless to say, all Hermione wanted to do was

shove the girl out of the way and run for her life, but no can do. Karin started babbling on about the Arithmancy homework and Hermione listened.

However, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Draco get up from his seat at the Slytherin table and head towards her. Noting this, Hermione tried to sway

Karin towards the double doors, but the girl was rooted to the spot and wouldn't budge.

"So I thought, like, Professor Sinister was so mean to give us so much homework over the week-end…why is she being so mean?" Hermione cut Karin

off with a curt, "If you can't handle the heat then get out of the kitchen." Now, about getting out. Hermione made one last attempt to leave but Karin put

her hands on Hermione's wrist and held on.

"Where are you going Hermione? Can't you stay for pudding?" "No I can't because I have to run" "Catcha lata!" With those words, Hermione began

sprinting to the great doors. She was already at the doors when she felt her knees buckle from an unexpected Karate Chop. "Oof!" was all Hermione was

able to scream as she tumbled under a heavy weight; a very human weight- the weight of Draco Malfoy.

Now, I know this was a terrible horrible chappie. but i had an idea. I'm all out of ideas for what happens, so each day someone sends me a review with a suggestion of what they want to see happen to Hermione and Draco...here's the thing. The love potion made Draco love Hermione, for all who didnt get that. Now...review and give ideas I will make mini chaps with the good ideas!


	15. Chapter 15

Something in Hermione's leg crunched and a sharp shooting pain ran up her entire body. She wrenched in

agony and her vision was soon became clouded. The last thing she heard was Draco Malfoy saying something

incoherent about romantic getaways and midnight picnics by the Great Lake.

"Oh Hermione…" and then everything went black.

Hermione awoke and found herself in a hospital bed with flowers and plush teddy bears all around her. Near

her bed, on a table stood a colorful box of Bernie's every flavored Jelly Beans, which were at the moment

being devoured by a love struck Draco Malfoy, who seemed to be in a daze.

Hermione opened her mouth to tell Malfoy off but discovered to her astonishment that she really didn't care.

She had a more pressing matter to deal with…mainly, getting to the bathroom before Niagara Falls moved to

England. Hermione yanked back the covers and flipped herself over toward the edge of the bed when she

finally noticed that her leg was rigid in a cast traveling from her knee cap to her ankle bone.

Though, the cast was the most magnificent she'd ever seen, picturing a couple holding hands in the morning

sunrise. Hermione looked closer and was amazed that the picture was actually magical, with moving images

and pretty watercolors. Whoever did this had talent…and that's when Hermione looked at the faces of the

happy couple…and promptly fell off the bed.

The loud noise grabbed Draco Malfoy's attention and he rushed to her, sweeping her off the floor and placing

her back on the bed. He then offered the box of Jelly Beans to her. Seeing how sweet he was being,

Hermione had the urge to go "Aw" because, Malfoy was outdoing even himself. True, he was acting like a ten

year old school boy with a crush, but that was much better than a dictator like cantankerous grandpa with a

stick up his arse. His very cute arse...

'_What am I thinking?_ _Just because that darn spell didn't work out the way I planned doesn't mean I should be _

_thinking about my enemy's arse!'_ A sudden push on her bladder caused Hermione to jump off the bed and into

the air, starting her mad dash to the lavatory while still in midair.

'_Ah, I thought I'd never make it in time!'_

Only after Hermione sat herself down on the toilet seat did she think of how she was going to get up. She

had no crutches and her whole foot was outstretched and unbendable. This required a helping hand…and

Madame Pomphrey was nowhere to be seen. Now, Hermione was not weak; she wasn't helpless, nor was

she going to ask for help from her enemy while sitting butt naked in a hospital lavatory…she was going to…

oh, who was she kidding? "Malfoy! If you would so graciously put down my box of jelly beans and get

yourself over here while keeping a firm hand over your eyes to prevent seeing anything, I would be greatly

obliged to you." **(A/N: how sweet. A bathroom plea for help! Lol)**

Malfoy got up from his spot by her bedside and walked over to the bathroom. The spell had turned him into a

childish love struck teenager **(A/N: you know the kind the ones that pinch you, look up your skirt, and **

**tease you)** and the thoughts running through his mind _were 'Oh my god! She's actually asking for my help…do _

_you think she'll realize if I keep my eyes open and peek? Hehehehe'_

"Don't you dare, Malfoy! I'll skin you alive before you peek through your fingers," was Hermione's battle cry

from the bathroom.

'_Does she read minds?_' thought Draco, furiously blushing but trying to look like nothing was wrong. He wasn't

a horny teenager…really.

"No, but certain horny teenagers think aloud." was Hermione's curt response.

However, she couldn't resist letting a chuckle escape her lips when she saw how silly Draco looked. He was

still holding the box of jelly beans and trying to cover his eyes with his inner elbow, allowing him to eat the

jelly beans and save his life.

However, as both his hands were full, he was bumping into everything and anything in his way. Speaking of

bumping into things, Hermione gasped in horror when she saw Draco bump into a stool holding an uncorked

vial of sapphire blue liquid, which was at the moment, tipping precariously close to Draco…and spilling…right

into the box of Jelly Beans!

Hermione groaned into her hands and feverishly hoped that the vial held nothing dangerous and/or life

threatening. Draco, being Draco (and male) didn't notice anything odd as he ate a soggy and tangy jelly bean

which was supposed to taste of coconut surprise…

"Merlin help him…" she sighed.

Im BACK!! Thanks to my amazing beta pyrolyn776 This chapter is up and new ones will be coming soon. WHo missed me? Review


	16. Chapter 16

IM BACK!!!!!!!!!! THIS time its for REAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am SOOOO SORRY for leaving for an entire year, and hopefully, all my wonderful reviewers didn't forget about this story…Anyways, please read the Author's Note at the bottom and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Here's the horrible but long waited for chapter.

Disclaimer: If I owned Draco Malfoy, do you think I would be on this website in my free time?

Previous Chapter:  
"Oh Merlin Help him…"

*****************************************************************************

Hermione soon realized that putting her faith in a love struck Draco Malfoy was just about as smart as letting Neville Longbottom fly for the

Gryffindor Quidditch team blindfolded- in other words, it would be very fun to watch for the common bystander and terrifying for all those

involved. She hastily shut the bathroom door with a bang and hollered,

"Draco Malfoy- if you take one more step toward the lavatory, you can kiss your sorry arse goodbye!"

What she heard in response from the other side of the door was a faint, "I'd be glad to, if you kissed it first…"

Hermione saw red. _How much could one girl take?_ Her fists curled tightly, she willed all of her mental energy into getting up and with a

guttural growl, jumped up from the toilet. Quickly, she got dressed and stormed out. Hobbling, she began to quickly cover the distance

between herself and Draco, who was still standing in a corner and eating jelly beans by the handful.

He looked up at that exact moment and gasped in awe. Out of nowhere, a rose appeared between his teeth and a tune started

blasting throughout the room. Draco ran up to Hermione, grabbed her hand and tango'ed around the hospital room. None of Hermione's

loud screeches stopped him, and he only set his disheveled dancing partner down after bending her backwards in a dip which probably

dislocated some discs. Finally, Draco set Hermione down on her bed and pulled up a chair.

"How do you feel?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

Hermione was flabbergasted- here she was, sitting next to the young man who just a few days ago hated her presence and had

gone as far as to make her his servant, for Christ's sake, and who was at the moment, acting as if nothing was wrong. In fact, he was acting

as if nothing were _better_!

"Draco Malfoy- if you don't explain yourself THIS INSTANT—" Hermione was suddenly cut off by a pair of lips crashing down upon her own. A

feeling of helplessness swept over her as she struggled for air. Draco however, interpreted her actions quite differently.

"You like it rough, huh?" was all he murmured as he pushed Hermione back onto the hospital cot and proceeded to climb onto the narrow

single person cot himself. Sadly, that was as far as he managed to get, because at that exact moment, a bright flash of indigo hit him right

between the eyes.

Yelping in pain, Draco grabbed hold of his forehead and felt around to see if anything abnormal was growing on his face. With a sigh of relief,

he discovered that becoming a unicorn was not in his near future. This discovery did not calm Draco down, however. _What did that feisty tiger _

_hit me with?_

Hermione was at the moment, sitting on her bed with some disinfectant wipes, wiping her face and smiling smugly at Draco.

"What are you looking so prim and proper about, eh?" Draco finally spat out.

"Oh, nothing at all…just wondering when the transformation will take place. I hear it's quite painful, but very delightful to watch. After all, a

whole lot of shrinkage in less than one minute sounds like it would be really fun to see…" Hermione replied with a coy smile.

"Why you little--" Draco had leaped at Hermione but was once again prevented from tackling her and causing damage. Madame Pomphrey

decided to enter the hospital chamber at that exact moment and with a sigh said, ahh- young love. Now now, chop chop. We wouldn't want

anything bad to happen to poor Ms. Granger. It was quite a nasty fall that she took. Thank goodness the bones are growing back normally.

Turning to Hermione, the healer smiled and exclaimed, Oh dear! What is that on your neck? You look quite blue! In fact, Mr. Malfoy, you have

acquired a tint of sapphire as well. This can't be right. Am I just seeing things? Curse this old age…and with those mutterings, the plump

healer walked out of the hospital chamber and into her adjoining office.

Hermione on the other hand, gasped and reached for her handheld mirror. Pulling it out, she carefully examined her features and let out a high pitched squeal. _What's going on? Why am I turning blue? My hair, my lips, my poor nose! Am I turning into a blueberry? _

Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in her head, and she angrily turned toward Draco, who was at the moment, cleaning his very blue fingernails.

"This is ALL your fault!!! Had you watched where you were going and not spilt that potion into your jelly beans, this might not have

happened!" Hermione shouted and her eyes filled with tears.

"We don't even know what was in that potion. What if it's poisonous? Or worse, permanent?! What will everyone say?"

The severity of the situation hadn't reached Draco yet, and he was carelessly picking at a hangnail and gawking at Hermione.

"YOU ARE INSUFFERABLE! HOW COULD YOU JUST SIT THERE WHEN WE MIGHT STAY BLUE FOREVER?" hollered an out of breath Hermione.

Draco Malfoy just grinned at her and pulling out a vial of pink liquid said, "Good thing I have the antidote then."

Hermione made a movement to grab the potion from Malfoy's hands, but he was more agile than her. Swiftly catching hold of both her wrists

between his thumb and middle finger, he clucked and put the vial in his pocket.

"No no, Granger. Not for you. I think I will enjoy thins way too much to have it end so soon. Think of it as a new experience. When you wake

up, you'll see the world from a totally new angle" Malfoy pronounced with a sly smile while scooting onto the cot next to Hermione and aptly

catching her small body as she tipped backwards into a deep slumber.

**************************************************************************************************************

Author's Note: I am in serious need of a beta and would gladly appreciate it if someone recommended me to one or two. This chapter is probably my worst one yet- I have no idea what to do; its a transition chapter and I need help. What should I do to make Herms fall in love with Draco? How can I make it actually real? What do you guys want to see in the next chapters? We need to get some solid romance in here, do we not? Review or PM with ideas. No ideas= no new chapters sorry, but this is tough ;D  
Love, E.  
P.S. I will NOT quit on this story anymore!


End file.
